paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoxton Revenge
Hoxton Revenge is a one day heist unlocked during the Hype Train event after reaching gallons of Hype Fuel, and was released on March 21, 2015: the ninth and final day of the Spring Break event. This heist is a direct continuation of the Hoxton Breakout heist. It focuses on Hoxton attempting to find and punish whoever put him in jail. Tracking the rat to a multi-level FBI safehouse, the crew must eliminate the rat once and for all, and escape with enough incriminating evidence to cover their tracks. It is contracted by The Dentist. Objectives Stealth= # Get past the outer fence # Get inside the house # Disable the alarm # Find the Panic Room # Access the panic room ( ) ## Hack an FBI Computer for the code ##* Use the code to open the Panic Room ## Find and subdue the FBI boss ##* Lead the FBI boss to the Panic Room ## Find the telephone pole ##* Climb the telephone pole ##* Access the communication relay ##* Contact the FBI HQ and request the code ##* Use the code to open the Panic Room ## Use two keycards to open the Panic Room # Wait for the panic room to unlock # Open the Panic Room door # Kill the traitor # Find and secure evidence ( ) # Escape |-| Assault= # Get past the outer fence # Get inside the house # Find the Panic Room # Wait for Bile to deliver the Thermal Lance # Get the Thermal Lance # Open the Panic Room using the Thermal Lance # Open the Panic Room door # Kill the traitor # Find and secure evidence ( ) # Escape Walkthrough Stealth After bypassing the fence, either through the locked gates (lockpick or smash the lock), broken planks, or simply jumping over using rocks outside, the first requirement is getting into the house. Before entering, the burglar alarm (an electrical box with a loose GenSec cover) must be located, preferably by looking into the property through the windows; upon entering, the timer will begin counting down from 20-45 seconds, depending on difficulty. The alarm will sound if it expires before being disabled. Next, the panic room must be located: it can spawn in either the main house or the extension, on any of the floors, and will be in one of the alcoves that normally acts as a walk-in closet. Once located, the panic room must be unlocked with any''' two of the following: #Double keycard reader - This is found most often and requires two keycards to bypass. Keycards are placed randomly throughout the house on furniture. Guards do not carry keycards. #Retina scanner - The FBI boss is the only civilian that spawns on the map, he will be staring at an evidence wall and never move. He must be cable tied and brought to the panic room where he will scan himself to the vault, then '''become untied. Be wary of this, as if he is not retied or terminated after using the retinal scanner, he will attempt to call the police like a regular civilian would if left untied. If the FBI boss is killed before he is scanned, Bain will send a thermal drill and stealth will break once it arrives. #Numeral code - Two variations, one which you have to climb a telephone pole outside the house, to open and wire an electrical box. The other requires you to find a laptop and hack it (40 seconds). If trying to escort the hostage, players should exercise caution around him: he can untie himself and call for help, so you should strongly consider killing him after the scan. After he unlocks the door, a timer above the door will begin to count down, opening after one minute and exposing the unarmored and unaware rat. After killing him, players must finally start to gather evidence located around the house (either brown cardboard boxes or wall-mounted boards with photographs). After loading the minimum amount of evidence into the van, escape is made available. Loud As soon as the alarm sounds, the rat will immediately secure themselves inside their panic room, which can spawn in a number of locations. Searching the house, the crew must first find it: though incredibly conspicuous (as it's a huge metal partition with a vault door), this can prove difficult as both the main house and the extension have multiple floors and a basement to check. Additionally, the FBI will enter the map from all sides (via the garden fences) and access house through both basement, windows, and upper balconies; combined with heavy sniper cover from the neighbouring properties, it's highly recommended that players stay indoors when possible. After finding the panic room, Bile will then announce he is en route with the thermal lance, during which time players must hold for a few minutes. Dropping in a random part of the map, sometimes in exposed areas such as the garden, the drill must be fetched to the door and allowed to work. Not unlike fighting the Commissar in Hotline Miami heist, the players will occasionally be taunted by the panic room's occupant and, once exposed, will be attacked by a unique enemy, who drops either a flashbang or smoke grenade when the door opens, and then proceeds to attack players with an IZHMA 12G. Once the rat is dead, Bile will announce his return in a few minutes, during which time the players must bag up the evidence against the crew (brown cardboard boxes and photo collages on the wall) scattered throughout the map. Bile will hover the helicopter at one of the rooftops or balconies, with both being highly exposed and over a reasonable drop; as such, bags should be moved quickly but very carefully lest someone be downed or a bag dropped. Players can board the helicopter once enough evidence has been gathered, or can stay and collect the rest for a higher payout. Strategy * Great care must be taken if completing the job in stealth as ECM Jammers interfere with the vault timelock. Whilst players can usually recover from failing stealth by chaining ECMs (e.g. killing five or more guards then tactfully deploying ECMs to block pagers), attempting to do so before the timer has expired means the door cannot be opened. * Regardless of approach, it really pays to learn the layout of the map simply because the extension to the west is floored differently: the extension's floors are a few metres higher than the main house, and as a result, it is only possible to pass between the two through the basement or from outside. * Whilst both rooftops can be easily accessed from the main house's upper floor windows, the extension only has attic windows and low balconies, meaning players can only pass from the roof to the upper floor by dropping from a height. As such, be sure to exercise care lest you become stuck. * Evidence can be spread throughout both buildings, and can be either grouped or scattered. As a rule of thumb, evidence can typically be found in close proximity to the reel-tape recorders, though single items can often be found in strange locations like bedrooms or the kitchen areas. * The panic room will spawn randomly, though it will always be in an alcove at the end of a hallway or in the corner of a room. Since most of these potential locations are walk-in closets, it can help to memorize their locations between attempts Variations * The portion of the fence that's weakened to break through varies in location. * There may or may not be a guard stationed by a gate. If so, he will be either at the front gate or the back gate. * The location of the panic room, evidence loot, and the alarm box will vary. The alarm box will always be in view of a window or door however, and always on the ground floor. * The steps needed to start the panic room timelock will be two of three steps: ** Two keycards needed. They will be lying around on tables, counters or desks in the house and therefore, it will not be necessary to snap off guards to find them. ** A retinal scanner. The FBI Boss (Also the only civilian in the heist) will need to be zip-tied and moved to the scanner. Once he uses it, he will then be untied and either need re-tieing or killing. ** A keypad code. This will require getting to a telephone pole in one of four corners of the map and re-wiring it to the FBI, so Bain can call and ask for the code. The code may been found through an email in some cases, requiring access to a laptop located in the house. * The location of the on-site camera room will vary between two locations: The garage and the basement. The garage room can be opened without starting the alarm box countdown, while the basement room needs accessing by opening a window or door, which will initiate the countdown. Death Wish Changes * All cameras are replaced with Titan Cameras * More heavily armored FBI agents will be patrolling outside the house. * The alarm box only has seconds on the timer before the alarm is triggered. The Rat Tapes Achievements Trivia * Hoxton Breakout is the prelude to this heist. * The tenth character Bonnie was introduced into the crew by relaying to Hoxton what she heard in prison concerning his framer. * The mission share some similarity, possibly a homage, to "A New Life" from Hitman: Blood Money: both require the player(s) to infiltrate a nice looking safehouse to assassinate a snitch who is under FBI protection and retrieve any evidence he has with him, where one of the options of infiltration requires the player to don a clown disguise. Upon being alerted, the snitch hides in a panic room. * If one plays the tapes that are scattered around the house, the identity of the rat becomes clear: he is speaking to the FBI representative, who refers to him to by name. However, a guard will approach a tape when it's played, so caution is required, as well as a keen ear, as the noise of the pager and the guard may drown out the tape. * The heist is has its own unique loot: evidence. Said loot is light, worth around the same as paintings and weapons ($75,000 on some difficulties), and is required in amounts of either 4 (normal/hard), 5 (very hard), 6 (Overkill/Death Wish) * Despite being the contractor, The Dentist has no vocal appearance anywhere in the job. * Although The Dentist issues the contract, Bain may say in the mission that he will personally offer a reward for the evidence collected. ** The Dentist may have issued the contract due to the rat had also outted Dentist, along with a few other contractors. Bugs * The Achievements "A Dish Best Served Cold" and "Silent But Deadly", currently cannot be achieved. External Links TBA Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist